1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to automatic control technology, and particularly to an electronic device and a method for adjusting a display screen of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a position of a display screen is often fixed in use on an electronic device. The position of a display screen cannot be changed according to a movement of a user's face. Therefore, a method for adjusting a display screen of an electronic device is desired.